Melounový hod
by Kata-chan17
Summary: "Páry, z jejichž jmen se vytvoří zkratka, která je zvučná nebo něco znamená, spolu vždycky zůstanou až nadosmrti." Říkávala vždycky moje babička. Moje vyšinutá babička. Zvláštní začátek příběhu, nemyslíte?


„Páry, z jejichž jmen se vytvoří zkratka, která je zvučná nebo něco znamená, spolu vždycky zůstanou až nadosmrti." Říkávala vždycky moje babička. Moje vyšinutá babička. Zvláštní začátek příběhu, nemyslíte? Nejdřív bych se měla představit. Jsem Karin Uzumaki a pracuju jako začínající novinářka. V mládí jsem psala povídky, nepochopte to ale tak, že jsem stará. Je mi pouhých dvacet tři. Dvacet tři a jsem nezadaná. Vlastně jsem…no, i když…nějak moc informací najednou, že jo? Já teda zpomalím. Abych uchvátila a ohromila redaktora časopisu Cosmopolitan, a získala v oné redakci místo, dostala jsem za úkol napsat článek s příběhem z vlastního života. A co uchvátí lépe, než romance s nádechem humoru? A já mám to štěstí, že mohu čerpat z vlastního života, vlastních zkušeností. Tenhle příběh budu psát, krmíc se jednohubkami z melounu. A to nejen červených, ale i žlutých. Ty jsou sladší. A proč zrovna melouny? Časem se dozvíte…

Všechno to začalo před několika týdny. Dal mi kopačky můj kluk, bývalý kluk. Zpětně si uvědomuju, chovala jsem se… jako kráva. Ne, vážně, když mi oznámil, že je mezi námi konec a že se zasnoubil s nějakou Sakurou Haruno, hodila jsem po něm plastovou vázu s květinami. Byli jsme v restauraci a já se netrefila. Teda, ne do toho, koho jsem chtěla. Schytal to nějaký modrovlasý kluk, přímo do obličeje. Ani nevím, jak se mi to povedlo. Nepodívala jsem se mu pořádně do tváře, byl to největší trapas mého života, musela jsem rychle zmizet. Pak, několik dní, jsem nevylezla z bytu. Cpala jsem se čokoládou, šlehačkou a bonbóny. Vyžrala jsem všechny zásoby, div jsem nezačala pojídat dřevěný nábytek. Jako bobr. V obýváku se mi vytvořila hora posmrkaných kapesníků. Ale měla jsem to tušit. Uchiha Sasuke byl obrovský sukničkář, a ta Haruno si ho opravdu omotala kolem prstu. Choval se k ní jako k žádné jiné. Kdyby nebyl tak dobrej v posteli…možná bych jim to i přála. Pravda však, že moje a Sasukeho jméno nemělo moc velkou zvučnost. Spolu, dohromady, zněli jsme divně. SaKari. SasuKari. KariSa. Hloupé, divné, přímo idiotské. Je i dobře, že jsem s ním nezůstala. To bych totiž nikdy nepoznala Suigetsua. A teď se dostáváme k hlavnímu příběhu…

Ty týdny bez přítele jsem propadala obrovským depresím a zoufalství. Tak se mě můj bratranec Naruto rozhodl milostivě rozveselit. Chtěl mě vzít na bowling. Bylo to od něj velice ušlechtilé, divila jsem se, že to udělal, nikdy jsme se moc neměli rádi. Ale co, kývla jsem mu na to v opilosti. Bowling s jeho kamarády…možná si najdu někoho na úlet, dlouho jsem si neužila. A sex je na zlomené srdce nejlepší. Aspoň podle mě. Doufám jen, že se na té party moc neztrapním. Kuželky hrát neumím, ale kdo by nepomohl atraktivní zrzce s hlubokým výstřihem? Nejdřív jsme si chtěla obléct i minisukni, když jsem si ale zkoušela před zrcadlem házení koulí, vyletěla mi ta džínová svině vždycky až k prsům. Takže jsem svůj nejoblíbenější kousek oblečení hodila zpátky do skříně. Ke své nelibosti. Mojí barvě vlasů nejlépe sedí fialová, a to jakýkoli odstín. Mezi hadříky mám i dlouhé volné šaty, nabrané pod prsy a v barvě lila. Stejné barvy má i obrovská mašle do vlasů a náušnice s kameny swarowsky ve tvaru srdce. Dneska to vsázím na roztomilou, nevinnou holčičku. Ale až si mě nějaký dotyčný rozbalí, ukážu mu tmavě fialové krajkové prádélko. Podprsenka nemá ramínka, takže se bude lépe sundávat a nebude vykukovat z šatů…ale to už zacházím moc daleko, zpátky k příběhu.

Do toho bowlingového klubu jsem dorazila o deset minut později. To je nejlepší na příchod, všichni vás ještě s napětím očekávají, ale nezískáte hned pověst slušňačky a dochvilňačky. To je to poslední, co bych chtěla. Na vzhledu jsem si ale dala záležet. Nosím brýle, což mi dodalo na nevinnosti. Zkrátka, chtěla jsem překvapit. Se sebevědomím vyšším než Mount Everest jsem vstoupila do místnosti. Byly tam jen tři dráhy, asi soukromý salonek. Ale plno kluků. A hlavně, byl tu i Sasuke. Znervózněla jsem, ale ještě víc mě to vybudilo. Když mě uviděl on, ztuhnul a zašeptal něco do ucha růžovce. A jéje, ona tam byla taky! Nepříjemné…ale aspoň jsem mohla dokázat, že přišel o poklad svého života. Rozhlédla jsem se kolem sebe…a do oka mi padl jeden modrovlasý kluk. Byl vysoký, svalnatý…namakanější než Sasuke. Oblečený byl jako motorkář, v kožené bundě a kalhotách. Když se ke mně otočil čelem, doslova jsem roztála. Čekala jsem nějakého drsňáka s několikadenním strništěm, ale on měl mlaďoučký a roztomilý obličej. A ty jeho oči…většinou jsem se topila v Uchihových černých dírách, teď bych ale kukadla tohohle krasavce přirovnala spíš k nádherným, křišťálově čistým tůňkám. Takovým těm, co se nacházejí uprostřed lesa u nějaké skalky a chodí tam pít roztomilá zvířátka. Já se jich teda teď napila pořádně…on si mě taky všiml. Měli jsme…tu chvilku. Ve filmech se zastaví dění kolem a hlavní hrdinové na sebe jen zaláskovaně zírají. Ještě chvilku a zařadím se mezi Disneyovské princezny. Ten nádherný kluk zatahal za triko nějakého blonďáka. A ouha, můj bratránek. Tak mě konečně zaregistroval. Vylezl si na stůl. Asi už bude mít v sobě pár skleniček. A to za pouhých deset minut. Uzumakiové jsou prostě pařmeni. Věděla jsem, co přijde, nějaký jeho proslov. A o mě. Největší trapas dnešního večera. To jsem si teda aspoň tehdy myslela.

„Dámy a pánové…teda především pánové." Začal svým, již podnapilým hlasem. „Vítejte na dnešní bowlingové party! Můžete si zahrát kuželky, a kdyby dámy měly zájem vyleštit svým partnerům koule, můžete si zajít nahoru, u recepce vám dají klíč." Zasmál se a mužské osazenstvo s ním. Páni, ti jsou nechutně perverzní. „Hlavně se bavte, protože dnes tu slavíme moje a Hinatino" přitáhl si k sobě tu stydlivou modrovlasou holku. Je nudná, nestojí za zmínku. „tříleté výročí! Tak na nás, a na pravou lásku!" a pozvedl si sklenici rudého vína k ústům. Tak učinili i ostatní. Včetně mě, taky jsem si ukořistila trošku chlastu. Během přípitku a slov ´pravou lásku´ jsem se koukala do očí tomu krásnému neznámému. Hrály mu tam jiskřičky. Je opravdu roztomilý. Byla to krásná chvilka, ale všechno krásné jednou končí. Narutův proslov ale nekončil.  
„A pánové, kdybyste měli zájem, je tu moje sestřenka Karin." Ukázal na mě „Pořádná dračice, a je volná!" ozvalo se obdivné pískání. Znechuceně jsem odvrátila obličej. Začal se ke mně prodírat Rock Lee, zoufalec co je odnepaměti bez holky. Ani neví, na

ho má, chudáček. S ním teda ztrácet čas nebudu. Ale on by ho očividně se mnou rád ztratil hodně.

„Ahoj dračice." Pozdravil mě. Proboha pomoc. Ten vážně neví, jak okouzlit něžné pohlaví. Někdy mi je ho i docela líto…  
„Nazdar tlustoobočňáku." Zavrčela jsem. On mě ale i přes výhružné signály objal kolem ramen.  
„Jak se daří?"  
„Bylo by líp bez tebe."  
„Slyšel jsem, že tě Sasuke nechal. Chodí teď se Sakurkou, je to mezi nima prý dost vážný. Já mám taky zlomené srdíčko. Nevyléčíme si ho navzájem?"  
„Jdi se bodnout."  
„Já bych si bodnul, ale nejradši do tebe a ne ostrou zbraní." Slizce se zakřenil. Tohle přestává být sranda, je to nestydaté sexuální obtěžování. Lee je jako dotěrný hmyz. Podá mi, prosím, někdo plácačku či repelent?  
„Abych já nebodnul do tebe, a tentokrát by ta zbraň ostrá byla." Ozvalo se někde za mnou. Byl to moc pěkný, hravý hlas. Ale zněl přísně. Otočila jsem se a spatřila svého zachránce. Prince na bílém koni. Nebo raději na černém, když už má tu koženou bundu…? Ale to je fuk, prostě je tady. Zbaví mě toho otravného zeleného plevele.  
„Máš nějakej problém?" tlustoobočňák mě pustil a zvedl levou ruku k boji.  
„Našel by se tu jeden." Odvětil modrovlásek provokativně.  
„Jaká to náhoda, já jsem na tom stejně. Tak co kdybychom si to vyřešili…?" a Lee po něm vystartoval. Modroočko ho ale lehce odrazil, útočnou ruku mu chytl, praštil s ní svého soupeře do…no, však vy víte kam. Lee se okamžitě skácel na zem v bolestech. Já jen překvapeně mrkala.  
„Problem solved." Zasmál se modrovlásek a obrátil se na mě. Zelený mech mezitím už kulhal někam na toalety…nebo si koupit letenku do Grónska, kvůli veřejnému ponížení. Všichni se mu smáli. A to to byl pověstný bojovník kung-pao nebo čeho. Nějaké bojové umění, nestojí za řeč, ani za zájem.  
„Můj hrdino." Zamrkala jsem na svého prince a provokativně se usmála.  
„Není zač, princezno." A políbil mi hřbet ruky. Já v tu chvíli věděla, že tenhle večer má předem napsanou osnovu. Vím, jak skončí.

„Já se vlastně ještě nepředstavil. Jsem Suigetsu Hoozuki." Usmál se a podal mi ruku. Všimla jsem si, že má poměrně ostré zuby…jako by měl pusu plnou špičáků. Schválně, jestli se o ně při líbání neporaním…uvidíme.  
„Karin. Ale to, tuším, tady už každej ví." Zahořkle jsem se usmála.  
„Nic si z toho nedělej, Naruto je pako. Alkoholu nikdy neodolá. Doufám, že ožralství nemáte v rodině." Vtipkoval.  
„Přesvědčíme se." Laškovně jsem se napila ze své sklenky červeného vína.  
„Už se těším na výsledek. Co kdybychom si zahráli, když už jsme na bowlingu? Umíš házet?"  
„No jasně, jsem profesionálka."

Lhala jsem. Neumím tu kouli ani chytit do ruky, natož s ní obstojně hodit. Říkala jsem si, že je to jednoduchý jak facka. No není, samozřejmě. Co v životě je jednoduché?  
„Znovu žlábek. Ty opravdu válíš, blueberry." Začal mi tak říkat. Borůvko. A v angličtině. Studuje totiž vysokou školu, zaměřuje se na to. Prý chce žít v Londýně. Už jsme si toho o sobě řekli celkem dost.  
„To je naschvál, nechávám tě vyhrát."  
„Vypadáš jako neviňátko, ale uvnitř jsi ďáblice, že jo? Ty červený vlasy a oči…seš jako červená na semaforu." Rozesmál se a já s ním. Přátelsky jsme do něj strčila. Spadl na lavičku, ale mě se nepodařilo udržet rovnováhu a následovala jsem jeho trajektorii. Nedobrovolně.  
„A víš, že oheň uhasí jen voda?" naše tváře byly od sebe vzdáleny jen několik milimetrů. Jen ta nepatrná…lehce překonatelná…vzdálenost. A bylo to. Naše rty se spojily, vpily do sebe a navzájem ochutnávaly. Bylo to krásné, nádherné, nepopsatelné. Jednou rukou mi vjel do vlasů a já se k němu přitiskla ještě víc a objala ho rukama kolem pasu. Ještě že většina lidí byla už tak opilých, že si nás nevšimli. A většina párů už byla zalezlá nahoře v pokojích. Že bychom je následovali?

Vzít klíč nám nedělalo takový problém jako to, procpat se teď natisknutí na sobě těmi maličkými dveřmi. Když už jsme se konečně dostali dovnitř, jeho bunda už letěla do neznáma. Opravdu si nepamatuju interiér pokoje, neměla jsem čas to sledovat. A myslím, že ani on. Byl něžnější než Sasuke, ten mi vždycky rozerval šaty, neobtěžoval se s podprsenkou a šup, už byl vevnitř. Suigetsu mě ale něžně líbal na krku a pak mě opatrně hodil na postel. Nebyla jsem schopna vůbec nic dělat, a to jsem v posteli, řekla bych, celkem aktivní. Úplně mě paralyzoval, to se mi nikdy nestalo. Nezmohla jsem se na nic jiného, než toužebné, upřímné vzdychy a svírání jeho bílého nátělníku. On ale vykonal všechnu práci, laskal mi každý milimetr kůže. Ty jeho ostré zuby jsem vůbec necítila, neubližoval mi. Na krku ale nechal pár cucfleků, to už jsem byla bez šatů. A on bez kalhot. Páni, kdy to vůbec stihnul? Podprsenku mi jenom shrnul pod prsa, byla bez ramínek, tak to šlo lehce. Stáhl mi kalhotky a laskal mě tam dole. Užívala jsem si to, vážně, hrozně moc. Ale přišlo mi nefér, že si tady rajdím jenom já. Cítila jsem se jako hadrová panenka pod jeho velením, v jeho rukách. Nechci to tak nechat.

„Střídačka." Zavzdychala jsem a vší svou silou jsem ho převrátila pod sebe. Pak jsem dala na Narutovu radu. Naleštila jsem mu koule. Zní to opravdu hnusně, když se na to tak dívám. Ale jemu se to líbilo, aspoň podle toho že vzdychal a tisknul mi jemně svou hlavu do klína. A všechno, co z něj při té vášni vyšlo, jsme spolykala. Hotovo. Teď jsme ho nechala znovu převzít kontrolu.  
„Připravená?" na to se mě nikdy nikdo z kluků nezeptal. Ani můj první. Nezmohla jsem se na víc, než a němé přikývnutí. A tehdy to přišlo, nejkrásnější pocit na světě. Nikdy mě spojení dvou těl více neuspokojilo. Uvědomila jsem si to. Já se zamilovala. A vše nasvědčovalo tomu, že je to oboustranné.

Následující ráno bylo to nejkrásnější v mém životě. Když jsem otevřela oči, byl už vzhůru. Políbil mě na nos a na čelo.  
„Dobré ráno, blueberry."  
„Ránko." Zamumlala jsem a začala šmátrat rukou po brýlích. Ani nevím, kde včerejší noc skončili. Většinou mě po úletech bolí hlava z alkoholu, teď jsme ale měla čistou mysl.  
„Objednal jsem nám snídani, borůvkovou marmeládu a croisannty. Není to nic moc, ale tenhle pajzl moc širokou nabídku nemá…" nechtěla jsem, aby už nic říkal. Našla jsem ho. Našla jsem kluka, muže, dokonalého pro mě. Už s brýlema na nose jsem ho políbila. Při polibku jsem zavřela oči. On taky. Ta harmonie z nás doslova proudila. Když ten nádherný okamžik skončil, on se dožadoval dalšího. Ale já ho zastavila. Odhrnula jsem mu ofinu a podívala se na místo, které mě tak zaujalo, zaskočilo.  
„Kdo ti to udělal?" reagovala jsme na jeho ošklivě fialovou modřinu, která se mu nacházela nad pravým okem. Jemně jsme se jí prstem dotkla. Neucukl, ale bolestí přivřel oční víčka.  
„Jedna holka po mě nedávno mrskla v restauračce vázu. Byla sice z plastu, ale byla to rána…bolelo to jako čert."  
„Chudáčku." Zamumlala jsme a začala ho kolem modřiny zasypávat polibky. On slastí přivřel oči. Náhle jsme je však oba vytřeštili.  
„Ta holka měla červený vlasy."  
„Ten kluk měl modrý háro." Odskočili jsme od sebe a chvilku jen ta zírali. Pak jsme se začali šíleně smát. Po desetiminutovém řehtání si mě přitulil na hruď.  
„Tak ty jsi mě chtěla zabít?" začal provokativně. Nemyslel to zle, ale já to vzala vážně.  
„Promiň, moc se ti omlouvám. Byla jsem tehdy ublížená, naštvaná a…"  
„To je v pořádku, nemusíš nic říkat. Vlastně je dobře že se to stalo. Tehdy mi pomohl Sasuke. Jako omluvu za svou ´šílenou bejvalku´ mě vzal se svojí partou ven. I s Narutem, s tím jsme se spřátelili. A to je hlavní důvod, že jsem byl včera na té oslavě."  
„Takže nebýt té vázy, ani bychom se…"  
„…nepoznali, přesně tak."

Byla to hříčka osudu. Jak naše osobnosti, tak naše seznámení. Byly jsme pravé opaky, ale navzájem jsme se doplňovali. Měli jsme odlišné zájmy, ale spolu jsme se vždy dobře bavili a měli si co říct. Svět je prostě zvláštní místo. Někdy vám jeden průser otevře vrátka k dalšímu. Někdy ale změníte kurz plavby a namíříte si to přímo k ostrovu štěstí. Tam se obrátilo moje, a snad i jeho kormidlo. Teď si tak říkám, jestli není škoda poslat tenhle článek do novin. Můžu to vytisknout a pověsit nad postel v našem společném bytě. Název ´Kronika lásky´ by jistě perfektně seděl. Nebo raději ´Love story history´? Nevím…jedno ale vím určitě. Babička měla pravdu. Pokud zkratka společných jmen dává slovo s významem, pár si rozumí bez okolků. SuiKa. Mnozí z vás jistě nevědí, co to znamená, ale já vám to prozradím. Japonsky je to meloun. Jeho a moje nové nej ovoce. Zkrátka, bowling a plastová váza mi obrátili život k lepšímu o sto osmdesát stupňů. Teď spolu chodíme hrát kuželky každou neděli. Už se pomalu zlepšuju v hodech. Ale musela jsme Suigetsuovi slíbit, že vázy s květinama budu už házet jedině po něm…


End file.
